yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nanoha Takamachi
Nanoha Takamachi is the protagonist of the non-yuri series Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. she is an innocent and kind girl who answered a call of help from an injured ferret,who was tracking down a monster in order to collect its jewel seed. Nanoha volunteers to help to acquires the Raising Heart—making her a magical girl. Yuri Feats *At the end of season 1, and before the temporary separation with Fate she hugged Fate Testarossa her passionatly and cired at her embrace then exchanged hair rippons with her. *Fighting was the only thing that she could do to link the words of her feelings to Fate, and to deliver a love so soft with affectionate words. *The secret hidden within Fate's eyes is what draws her in. *After Fate introduced herself as a transfer student to her new class, she was the only person who blushed while clapping. *At the end of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's ending, she ran to meet Fate under a tree, after the lyrics: "I will keep you precious to me, my dear". *Episode 6 of the first season is named: "Feelings which can't be understood?". *Before the tea party held at Tsukimura residence had started, she thought the head maid Noel is beautiful and really cool. *Upon encountering Fate to get the Jewel Seed, she guessed that she's the around the same age as herself, and admired her beautiful eyes and beautiful hair. *The end of the day she encountered Fate at, she wondered if she'll run into her again while gathering the remaining Jewel Seeds, and she found it's strange because that thought didn't scare her, but she was feeling sad, and filled with so many confusing feelings. *Her wish is to be by Fate's side forever so she wouldn't be lured into the somber shadows of her cruel mother. *She washed her older sister Miyuki's back in the public bath. * At the opening of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's she is shown to be next to Fate. * At episode 3 of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's, She hugged Fate thanking her for saving her life. * Four years after she saved Subaru from the flames during the airport fire incident, she was happy that she met her, then caressed her head with both of them blushing. * She is glad to know from Subaru that she have always admired her. * On one bed she slept between Fate and Hayate Yagami. * Accepting Fate's offer to give her a drive so she can take her to Central, she walked all the way with her hand placed on her shoulder. * On the helicopter, since Caro was nervous for the first mission, she held her face with both hands to reassure her that even if they were apart, they are connected through communications, and if she get into trouble she'll be the one who will save her. * Because Vita did well in fulfilling the role of a combat instructor to the new recruits along with her, she patted her head with a giggle after they were left alone on the end of the night training, and couldn't stop even if she was told to. * Once Vivio vanished in the middle of the examination though the special wing and the surrounding areas were sealed and evacuated, she found her around the building then dabbed the rear part of her dress after Schach Noel appalled her to fall on the ground after she tried to capture her by force. * After she returned to Vivio from the Saint Church HQ she held her affectionately. * Under a starry sky, she hugged Fate crying for she was anxious about Vivio who was captured by the combat cyborgs, she also was sorrowful because she couldn't keep her promise that she'd be Vivio's mother, that she'd protect her, but she couldn't be by her side, and couldn't protect. * At the beginning of episode 14 of Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Mothers & Children), she sleeps next to Fate on a wide bed with Vivio embracing her body under the blanket. * In a scene, she was showing to have Vivio placed between her and Fate on a bed. * After a team battle between the five members of Section Six against a four-person team of captains, once Vivio accidently fell on the ground on her way to meet up with mothers, she encouraged Vivio rise by herself until Fate held her between her arms, it was the time she said that ʺFate-mama ʺ was spoiling her a bit. * In order to encourage Subaru after they were left alone, she patted her head, then touched her face with both of her hands knowing that she have always been admired by Subaru, plus she complemented how she's the pride of the squad and one of their front attackers, and caused her to be moved to tears. * Heading to the Saint's Cradle ship in order to save Vivio, for Fate to request Nanoha to not overdo both Raising Heart and her limit break, the Blaster Mode, she was sure Nanoha won't listen to her if she told her not to use it, so she didn't, it was only because she was worried about keeping her safe, she informed her that she was more worried about Fate on the ground that Bardiche's and her limit break is extremely powerful, but it's also very dangerous, what worries her is if it put a lot of stress on Fate to use. * She know very well how much Fate have worried about her, so she promised her to come back safe the day they went to the Saint's Cradle, to come back happy and safe with Vivio. *As she held Vivio, she told her that as long as Vivio is happy and smiling, "Nanoha-mama" will always be happy and smiling too. *On a table she joined the rest of Section Six members, it made her happy to hear that Subaru decided to become strong only because she admire her and look up to her. *Her meeting with Vivio was just chance, and at first, she didn't know anything about her, but when she saw her crying in front of her, for some reason she felt sad, and it tore her heart in two when Vivio clutched at her and yelled "Don’t go!", and when Vivio smile, she's so happy that she can't put it into words, but she mean the world to her. *For "her beloved girl" who pats her on the head when she's lonely, Vivio, she resolved to try her best to be her mother, even though she isn't truly is, whenever and no matter what happens, she resolved to save Vivio. Gallery Anime_23767_112779.jpg Anime_23767_131231.jpg Anime_23767_411044.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-25-16-58-17.png Screenshot 2017-04-25-16-57-13.png Screenshot 2017-04-25-16-56-32.png Bss_mahou_shoujo_lyrical_nanoha_the_movie_1st_720p7137af1dmkv_snapshot_020149_20101202_004200.jpg Nanoha2.jpg NanoXFate 7310.jpg 3904 n 1491700.jpg 363904 n 1503754.jpg Episode4 321988.jpg 1174340.jpg E5-1 291758.jpg 5-1 293693.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.11 17.59.21.gif 6432 n 521822.jpg 026432 n 1337504.jpg Anime 23817 164748.jpg Anime 23817 174383.jpg Anime 23817 210001.jpg Anime 23817 834584.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.30 15.25.26.gif Anime 23818 717383.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.01 07.33.17.gif Videotogif 2018.10.02 07.21.35.gif Anime 23833 1325658.jpg Anime 23839 1064355.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.09 07.26.37.gif MagicalGirlLyricalNanohaStrikersEpisode2 683283.jpg Category:Nanoha Category:Characters Category:Akarui